User talk:AlltributeMaNaga
'Lissen Up! (in a nice way)' Ok if your reading this... if i ask you a question can you please anwer i joined in april 2010 ALSO KAN SUM1 TEW MEH HOW TU CHANGE TEH TEKST KOLOW STEP BIE STEP Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BakuRack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 21:55, April 11, 2010 Hi Hi,welcome to the site!!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Answer. |variations = --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Click 'edit' to view. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 01:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ok Variations type in the infobox variation = Ex: Monarus Moonlit Monarus--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ☆ The Monarus images you found are mine, and Rec allready knows about them. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I deleted that page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply Just type in http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aquosx in the search bar - Steelearth14 (talk) 19:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply First, get better grammar, second, edit ALOT more, and third, become part of the community.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :1.It gets you more respect, and 2. It makes it easier to communicate with others, as admins often do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, just edit and hang around the Wikia. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but not very much. Oh, and sign your posts. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 05:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello How did you put a picture in your username thing? Steelearth14 (talk) 22:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) HI! Reply Sorry, I will not make you an admin. I do not have that must trust in you to handle tools like blocking people and when to delete pages, as you are newer to the Wikia. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Just follow the ways I gave you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for telling me how to sign up! OmegaLeonidasX (talk) Bye. []. . []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) BD Battle Sorry i had to go somewhere with my family Spamming Please stop spamming you have 630 edits and you should know better please dont spam on the blogs Suck it up CUPCAKE!!!!!!! (talk) 01:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Have a nice day...night. Suck it up CUPCAKE!!!!!!! (talk) 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No not right now my Bd account is frozen soooooooooo I cant and I would beat you easily I'm level 735 He's not spamming anyone. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 04:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) STOP COMMENTING ON OLD BLOGS! WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Please add the ~~~~ on the end of your messages. Brawl me if you can find me. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : ... : WARNING! Alphatization!!! 03:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) you have to add a link to your user page in your sig. Here you go. Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! My sig: WARNING! Alphatization!!! 03:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT THE LINK WRONG. COPY PASTE WHAT I GAVE YOU. It might be on my user page. costumes when you click downtown on the map, go to the first store you see, in there is a guy with gray hair and he sells costumes Time to begin the tournament Will all participant meet at the sewer in the dharak sewer please Last warning. There is a reply button for a reason. Use it, or I give you a two hour block for excessive spamming. I HAVE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE POWER! ]]to make you shut up. 14:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No offense But, please, leave some codes for other people. Get your game on! 16:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You do realize I can't unban? I'm not a crat. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ']]a brief history of pain with the back of my hand!"'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 02:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Queenie (DinoQueen13) and DM (DarkusMaster) are. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ]]a brief history of[[User blog:Bendo14| pain with the back of my hand!"]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 02:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) A2 A2 is temporarily inactive. --Get away, run away, fly away! 15:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :There was probably a reason for your kick, so I'll have to say no to that. --Get away, run away, fly away! 15:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where was that Target? I live in CA btw. Thinking with Portals. 00:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) This area here? About an Hour :O Thinking with Portals. 16:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC)